


Obsessional

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: 预警：Wonderful U番外，最后一章之后的剧情/儿童车
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1





	Obsessional

赛场外面的树荫下。  
刚和许久未见的男朋友打完一场球赛，肾上腺素飙升兴奋过头荷尔蒙爆棚怎么破。  
——当然是上了他啊。幸村在把手冢抵到树干上状似无辜地眨眼微笑着的时候，满脑子都是更过分的想法。  
他们在林荫的遮蔽下急切地交换着亲吻，比起之前在U-17集训营的第一次，幸村的回应显然更急切更大胆甚至充满了讨好的意味，舌尖轻扫过手冢唇部的轮廓，温柔的舔舐着诱哄着对方进入自己的领域，十分得意地听到手冢再也无法保持镇定的急促的喘息。  
……时间不对，地点不对。他们都不敢太过深入而沉浸在渴望了这么久的亲昵的接触之中。但这些怎么能够——天知道他们怎么会忍到现在一直没有见面。  
“手冢，”幸村从粘腻的亲吻中抽离开来，用气音在手冢的耳边呢喃，“我想去你那里。”  
“……什么？”还沉浸在小情侣之间的亲昵的手冢一时没有消化他那句话的意思，但对方的手指已经灵巧地拉开了他队服的拉链，暧昧地在锁骨处流连着。  
“我们……继续。”幸村轻咬着他的喉结，给了一个两人都心知肚明的回答。

怎么就发展成了这样？  
手冢在拉着幸村的手爬上无人的消防楼梯时，忍不住去想。  
一开始他并不打算同意幸村的提议。这太危险了——也不适合。但在幸村眯了眯眼睛问出“那么我们回日本队继续？”时忍不住扶额。  
……这就太离谱了吧。  
幸村回去换下了队服戴上了墨镜，甚至把卷发扎起来藏在了棒球帽下。虽然手冢觉得他这个变装看起来并没有什么实际上的作用，但至少他们在走进德国馆大门的时候门卫并没有认出他就是刚刚出战单打二的日本选手，只当他是手冢的一个朋友。  
幸村在访客签到簿上施施然地写上了玉川良雄的大名，看到手冢略扭曲的表情回以一个意味深长的笑意。

为了掩人耳目走消防楼梯，暗搓搓地潜回手冢宿舍（手冢：我至于么=-=|||）的两个人幸运地没有撞到任何熟人。进屋后再没有任何的顾忌。  
他们在一路纠缠着交换了亲吻的间隙，手上也毫不客气的扒掉了对方的衣服。手冢在解开幸村衬衣的时候没控制住崩掉了最上面的两粒纽扣，而幸村也毫不客气的在脱掉他的队服之后报复性地啃咬着他的锁骨，而双手也不安分地在在他的腹肌上打着圈并有着继续下移的趋势。  
手冢深吸了一口气，捉住那双作乱的手努力掌握回一点主动权将他带到床边，但对方显然不会如他所愿，在陷入温软的靠枕的一瞬间勾住手冢的脖颈，一个翻身将他压在了身下。  
“精市。”手冢在紧张的时候下意识会叫他的名字，“……我们不要再打起来了。”

幸村跨坐在他的身上，居高临下地看着他：  
“在比赛的时候我就想说了，”那双漂亮的手此刻正在他的腹肌上流连，似乎十分满意那里的手感而微微地眯起眼睛来，“手冢君的腹肌真是练得相当不错。”  
“……你在比赛中还能想到这个？”手冢显然是没觉得受用，皱起了眉头。  
幸村大笑，以一种毫无保留的姿态扑进了他的怀里。他俯身在手冢的耳畔，用明显挑衅或者说是挑逗的气音轻声说：  
“那么，现在你能让我无法分神吗？”

就真的……有些失控了。  
幸村的吻从最初轻柔的触碰渐渐变成煽情的吮吻和食髓知味的啃咬，从锁骨到胸前一直到腹部并且有着继续下移的趋势。他抬头十分满意地盯着手冢逐渐失去了自控力的沉迷而羞赧的神色，以及下面不容忽视的勃起。他轻笑了一声，伸手勾住了对方内裤的边缘——  
“不，你不用……”手冢连忙捉住他的手制止了他下一步的动作，看起来十分紧张却还有些……意外的惊喜？  
幸村秒懂，冷哼了一声：“想得美。”  
他起身跨坐在手冢身上，居高临下地看着他，故意摆出一点恶狠狠的神色：“要是你和其他人……”他俯下身凑近，带着胁迫的意味，“我就灭了你。”  
明明看出对方眼底的笑意，手冢还是珍而重之地伸手抚摸着他的脸侧，“不会有其他人。”他深深地望向幸村，目光无法更坦白，“是你。只有你。”

幸村在那只覆着薄茧的左手握住自己性器的时候失去了游刃有余的姿态。与自己若即若离挑逗的触摸不一样，手冢的爱抚甚至可以说是带着一些安抚的意味。那双黑曜石一样的眼睛一瞬不瞬地注视着他，捕捉着他每一次失控与茫然的神情，带着无可言说的爱意与同样的沉迷。明明是那样温柔而笨拙的抚弄，但他却觉得全身的感官都被对方的触碰点燃到极致，他俯在他的耳边控制不住喘息，甚至有些自暴自弃地轻咬着手冢的耳廓。  
——简直比面对天衣无缝时还糟糕。他有些不合时宜地想着。  
同样急促的呼吸与手中胀大的性器显示对方同样也不怎么好过，他听到手冢低沉的喘息中间叫着自己的名字，心突然软得一塌糊涂。 想接吻，想要更深的接触，但又不敢在那双深眸的注视下情动到无法自持。他自暴自弃地将脸深深地埋在手冢的颈窝里。  
似乎是察觉到他要逃避的情绪，手冢握住了他的手，将两个人的性器合拢在一起。他感到幸村似乎颤抖了一下，被上面的热度几乎吓到缩回手……却只能在手冢的掌控下随着对方的节奏撸动着。他有点模糊地想手冢的手活实在是很不怎么样，但又无法不沉溺在这样亲昵的爱抚之中，毫无抵抗地将主动权交给了对方。  
……最后还是被对方翻身压到了被褥里。幸村痴迷地看着手冢此刻同样急切而沉迷在情热之中的神情，内心的满足感远胜于生理上的愉悦——  
他用另一只手揽住了手冢的脖颈，在两个人高潮来临的时候深深地吻着对方。

幸村是在窗帘也挡不住的明亮光线中醒来的。他花了一会儿的时间在思考此时与手冢一起蜷在被子里交缠的自己到底是不是在一场无可言说的梦境中，甚至中途一度想要掐一掐对方的脸来确认下。他失神地看着摘下眼镜的手冢睡颜，更坦诚相露的记忆渐渐回想了起来，而手冢也被他轻微的动静唤醒，带着少见的、毫无防备的茫然从睡梦中醒来，看到对面饶有兴趣打量着自己的幸村。  
他们的视线落在彼此身上太过明显的痕迹，昨晚发生了什么不言而喻。  
“唔，”幸村揉了揉额角，他的记忆还是有些断片，但有件事情对他来说是实在是相当在意，“我还有最后一个问题。”  
手冢挑了挑眉，看着对面那双漂亮的眼睛中昭然若现的得意，心中警铃大作。  
“是我在上面吧？”

你不是，你没有，你怎么会那个体力和技术做到最后。

没什么意义的后续：

一大早偷偷从消防楼梯下楼准备默默溜走的两个人在一楼和刚刚晨跑回来的德国队（你们可真勤奋啊）打了个照面，想躲都躲不掉。  
俾斯麦打量着幸村身上那件明显属于队友的T恤摸了摸下巴：“果然是他啊。”  
——两个人都想选择社会性死亡。  
幸村趴在手冢肩上咬耳朵：“你说我来找你只是在一起叙旧聊了一个晚上，他们会信吗？”


End file.
